


Intuition Overdrive

by vaporeonxglaceon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Gonna be a bit touchy feely but not in a sexual form of way, Hyper Intuition, Iemitsu has guardians, because it bugs me that him being a Sky he is not shown to have any, close guardians, friendly close I apprechiate the touch kind of way, non iemitsu bashing, overdrive - Freeform, so I am taking it into my own hands to give the man some, timoteo bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeonxglaceon/pseuds/vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: The moment Nono sealed Tsuna’s flames was the day he permanently activated the young boy’s Hyper Intuition, Tsuna was forced to grow up with constantly being aware of his surroundings due to his hyper intuition. Yet at the same time he slowly started zoning everything out, while still being aware. How can Reborn help this empty boy, who is unable to speak as he is overwhelmed by his very own Intuition.





	1. The Seal

**.:I O:.**

 

**Intuition Overdrive**

 

**Chapter 0: The Seal**

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR it all goes to its original owner and creator Amano Akira.**

 

**Summary: The moment Nono sealed Tsuna’s flames was the day he permanently activated the young boy’s Hyper Intuition, Tsuna was forced to grow up with constantly being aware of his surroundings due to his hyper intuition. Yet at the same time he slowly started zoning everything out, while still being aware. How can Reborn help this empty boy, who is unable to speak as he is overwhelmed by his very own Intuition.**

 

**VxG: I don’t know where the idea for this came from, I think it had something to do with a conversation I had with my friend, Tairanda, I don’t remember, but I wanted to try it out and see where this would take me, so I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine.**

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Tsuna was an average four year old, happy smile, the occasional stumble as is usual for young children his age.

 

All was normal when one day he and his mother Nana, got a visit from his father Iemitsu, and the man’s boss, Timoteo.

 

It started out okay, the grown ups would talk, with Tsuna in he background, playing with a ball, and occasionally walking up to his mother helping her with minor chores, trying to stay away from his dad and the elderly man he had brought with him. Something about him had him weary.

 

It all went downhill from there. Tsuna was siting on the porch, playing with a ball, not really paying much attention to the people around him, the ball dropped from his clumsy little hands, rushing after the ball he dropped, only stopping when the neighbors new puppy chihuahua, stepped through the grate, and started barking at Tsuna, startling the boy, as he falls on his behind, trying to get his feet to move to get him away from the pup.

 

The pup took a step towards the boy, growling and barking so the slobber flew in every direction.

 

Tsuna startled and scared, as a feeling in his head told him to hide, got overwhelmed and started crying. The dog kept barking, slobber flying into his face continuing the fright factor got Tsuna crying harder. Soon being pulled up from the ground by his father.

 

“Hus now little Tuna, its alright, the big mean dog won’t harm you with daddy holding you, there there, big breaths.”

 

Tsuna calmed a bit, still a bit teary eyed, trying to focus on his breathing when he heard the two males talk heatedly in a language he didn’t understand. What he did pick up on was that they where talking about him. Iemitsu held him a bit tighter and the other elderly man – Timoteo. Was gesturing towards him.

 

Iemitsu seem to deflate at one point, glancing between Tsuna and his boss, a worried look filled his eyes as beaded sweat started to drip from his forehead.

 

The other man had a strange look in his eyes, a look that almost said ‘you better not cause any trouble.’ Tsuna was suddenly very aware of the man, something in him screamed at him to get away, this man is dangerous.

 

_Run._

 

Tsuna fought to get loose from his fathers strong grip that held him, watching as this elderly man brought a finger closer to his – Tsuna’s. Face.

 

_Run, get outa there, danger, danger._

 

Tears started forming in his eyes again as he fought weakly against his dad’s arms. His eyes never leaving the finger that grew closer to his face.

 

He can’t get away, he felt his father was worried, he felt he wanted to let go but couldn’t.

 

The blurry finger touched to Tsuna’s forehead.

 

The force of another's will forcing its way into ones head was not a pleasant one, his four year old mind just couldn’t keep up. The blaring of that impactfull danger was still present, growing stronger and stronger for the longer the man stayed within him. Locking something away, yet that alarm never retreated only growing stronger and stronger.

 

Eventually his mind couldn’t keep up, resulting in it short circuiting, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell limp fainting in his fathers strong muscled arms.

 

“Only I am able to remove it, Iemitsu. Don’t try it, it is for the best.”

 

Iemitsu just clutched the limp form of his son, holding him closer to his chest than necessary. Telling his wife that their little boy just exhausted himself while playing, gently putting the child to bed, letting him rest.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Tsuna woke the day after with a faint pounding in his head, and something off about his surroundings. Sitting at the edge of his bed he felt as if the world moved slower than usual. His four year old mind was unable to think much of it so instead he slid off of the bed and onto the floor, as he walked towards his bedroom door, his feet caught each other, making him fall flat on his face. Startled with a bleeding nose, the young four year old starts crying.

 

It didn’t take long before Nana and Iemitsu rushed in to the boy’s room, finding him on his knees not even a meter away from his bed, crying his eyes out.

 

Iemitsu picked up his son, cradling the small child to his chest, Nana close to his side, shushing and sweet talking to him. Timoteo had also shown up, though he simply leaned into the door-frame staring intently at the child. Iemitsu noticed this, staring the man down, holding his son closer to his chest, trying to twist in a way where he shielded Tsuna from his boss’s gaze.

 

Iemitsu knew, that whatever happened with Tsuna, he didn’t know what it was yet, but he knew, his own Vongola blood was boiling, he just knew that whatever it was that happened, it has something to do with the seal. It didn’t take him long to get a confirmation of it.

 

Tsuna would through out the day complain about how his head would hurt, how he was just staring at random stuff through out the day. How sometimes when he was sitting on the floor coloring he would sit up and stare at nothing in particular. Following an invisible force of some kind. Tsuna would never approach Nono, when the man walked into the room, Tsuna would leave it as quick as possible.

 

And the biggest point of all, Tsuna couldn’t seem to walk without bumping into something, loose everything in his hands or fall flat on his face or back from stumbling over nothing but his own two feet. Iemitsu could see the frustration in his son’s face, as well as the apparent headache that would not go away, if anything it only grew stronger at different intercessors through out the day.

 

Nothing he or Nana did seemed to help, so all Iemitsu could do was try and relief some of the Flame strain on the young boy’s mind by having him feed of off his own. That seemed to be the only thing that could help the boy relax. So when Timoteo announced he would be leaving, Iemitsu stayed behind for another week to help his child.

 

He was not going to let his son grow up without him there, he wowed he would help his son in whatever he could, whenever he could, calling his wife as much as possible, try and leave work whenever he could, hoping by explaining the situation to Lal, it would help relief the work load. Anything else was up to fate.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

**VxG: End of prologue…. I have a big hate towards Iemitsu, I really do, it is very obvious with my hate if you are reading MR my other KHR story… but I wan to try and bite down that hatred a bit and write something non Iemitsu bashing for once, and instead turn my hate on Timoteo, I was inspired to do it like this by reading BleachedNatsu’s story, “Tell her that he is dead.” an amazing read, even though it is not yet complete, far from it as far as I can tell, but you should still check it out, it is great.**

 

**So anyway… yeah, Timoteo is the abuser in this story while Iemitsu is a caring father that he should be… so yeah, hope to see you all next time, as of now, this story does not have a Beta, I do not wish for my MR’s Beta to handle this as well, as she has her hands full with other stuff as it is. If anyone out there seems interested take contact and we can work something out, for now this stands as it is. See you all next time.**


	2. The Silent Sky

**.:I O:.**

 

**Intuition Overdrive**

**Chapter 1: The Silent Sky.**

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters, it all goes to its original creator and owner Amano Akira.**

 

**VxG: Omg you guys, thank you so much for the support. I know this is a strange idea, I have to be honest, I was kinda nervous putting it up when I did, there is not a hundred percent certainty that this story will be completed. I have a base random idea and I am just winging most of the plot for this. I know this is not going to be a long story, maybe 10 – 15 chapters? I dunno yet, for now enjoy the chapter, I really want to make something out of this I truly do.**

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Reborn sat on the plane, his long lean arms perched on the window he sat besides looking out into the fluffy textures of the clouds passing by underneath the plane.

 

Iemitsu had been really secretive the last ten years, he had said nothing about his wife nor son, he was off visiting said family one week a month for said years now. Nono had not said anything, just letting the Young Lion do as he pleases, though Nono is loosing control, and the whole of the Mafia world knows it, Xanxus is quarantined in ice after he went on a rampage once he had learned of his adoption. Fedrico and Massimo are both dead, Enrico laying in a coma after a gun down in Sicily… That man is lucky to be even alive, if one would even call it that.

 

Timoteo has turned cold, his Flames where not as warm as they used to be years ago. Cold and stubborn, not listening to reason to find a new candidate, Enrico will not wake up, it has been fifteen years now. But Timoteo refuses to pull the plug.

 

“He will wake up, he is the only heir capable to handle the kingdom.”

 

Reborn knows his fellow Arcobaleno feels the same, they can all feel it, taste it even. The Ninth’s Flames are decaying, rotting away from the core, turning colder for each passing week. Vongola Needs new blood, they need Iemitsu’s son to be trained and take the mantle as Decimo. But Timoteo hears none of it, talking of poison that is going to erupt through the Famiglia if he where to take the mantle, the Primo descendant is not to be introduced into Mafia law.

 

Reborn may have a preference for Vongola mission’s, a lot of people are almost convinced he is tied to the organization. He is not. He may have been a close friend to Timoteo. But over the last ten years, Reborn found himself taking less and less missions from Vongola. He had been genuinely surprised when Iemitsu had called him, asking for his help. Asking for Reborn to drop everything in his hands and come to Namimori Japan at the Hitman’s most urgent. Not anything else was said, Reborn hung up, finished his prey, then took the fastest route to Japan.

 

Iemitsu was in need of his help. The man was never easy to get to admit defeat, it was never easy to get him to ask for help that didn’t involve CEDEF business. So for the man to actively call Reborn up for a favor meant that the man was desperate.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Namimori was a small little town, people walking by, unaware of the danger the tall stranger could bring. Reborn ignored the locals curious looks and glances. He was here on a mission, he may know very little of what it is Iemitsu wants him to do, but he knows what a mission smells like a mile away, and this had mission written all over it.

 

Walking around for a bit, Reborn stumbled upon a normal home, with a normal garden, nothing really out of the ordinary, if not for the air of duress surrounding it. Taking note of the family name plate at the gate, he knew he had reached his location.

 

Giving the green chameleon on his shoulder a quick pet on the head, he walked through the gate and dinged the bell to the house. It didn’t take long for the door to open, both Iemitsu and his wife had an instant look of relief when they saw the tall Italian man standing at the doorstep.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Iemitsu had never been more happy in his life when Reborn had accepted his vague request. Even more so when the man had appeared on his doorstep.

 

“Reborn, you have no idea how much it means to us that you are here right now.”

 

Reborn raised a hand lightly shaking his head. “Think nothing of it.” Reborn turned his attention to Nana who was almost quite literally attached at Iemitsu’s hip, tears of pure joy was eminent in the corner of her eyes. “You must be Nana, a pleasure. Name’s Reborn, no family name. Wish I could say I have heard much of you, but your husband has been tight lipped about you and your son.” The hitman said as he reached out his hand in greeting.

 

Nana took it, a beaming smile crossing her lips. “pleasure to meet you as well, Reborn-Kun, my darling has told me much of you, and please, call me Mama.”

 

Reborn nodded his head, taking to look around the entrance of the house, it was still early in the morning, so school had not started yet, so he was expecting to find the famous son of the Young Lion with his parents, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

 

“And your son? Where is he if I may ask?”

 

Nana’s happy smile instantly vanished from her features, sinking into the strong form of Iemitsu, as a flash of pain went through said mans eyes. The CEDEF leader looked into Reborn’s eyes. “That is what I need your help with. Before I tell you, what do you know about him?”

 

Reborn didn’t answer for a while, crossing his arms as he thought about what he actually knew about the young hopeful Decimo. “Not much, I know he has Primo’s blood, much like you. That is pretty much it. You and the ninth have been tight lipped about the boy ever since Nono came over here for a visit ten or so years ago. I was there when you burned your son and wives files, not allowing them to be looked at ever again.”

 

Nana and Iemitsu shared a glance, giving one another a quick kiss, the woman scurried off to the kitchen to prepare some food and beverage. Leaving the two mafioso alone.

 

“Tsuna’s active Sky flames has been sealed.” Iemitsu started.

 

Reborn lifted an eyebrow in surprise. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.” Reborn said in deadpan. “When did this happened?”

 

Iemitsu didn’t say anything, just stared into the dark depths of the eyes of Reborn. It took a few seconds before it clicked with the hitman. “You are not serious?” Reborn said in but a whisper.

 

Iemitsu only gave a short nod of confirmation. “He was four when it happened, he was startled by the neighbors dog, his Flames flared up in defense. Timoteo thought it be best to seal them to ‘protect’ him from any other outbursts, saying he was to young to properly handle them.”

 

Reborn didn’t know what to feel. But irritation and anger came close to it. “What do you need me to do? Shoot him with a dying will bullet?”

 

Iemitsu’s eyes widened. “NO!.. no, it is best we don’t do that, his mind is very fragile right now.”

 

Reborn furrowed his brow slightly in curiosity. “What state of mind is he in?”

 

Iemitsu looked so tired, so very, very tired. “His flames where sealed, but not his intuition, in fact, he is in a constant mode of Hyper Intuition, he is unable to turn it off. Not only is his body unstable from the sealed Flames, but his mind is active and overwhelming everything else. He can barely take a single step without falling flat on his face, he has stopped sleeping, he has stopped talking, he barely eats… Simply removing the seal would help relief that stress… But Nono is not budging on coming over here to remove it. Shooting Tsuna with a bullet will break open his mind, further rupturing it, I am certain of it…. So the only thing remaining is finding him his Elements.”

 

“Which is where I come in.” Reborn noted.

 

Iemitsu was close to tears, his body shaking. Reborn was a bit put off by it, not used to the Young Lion looking so… vulnerable.

 

“I wish I could do it myself, I wish I could help him, but I can’t, I can’t do more than feed him some of my own Flames to help him calm down and settle. I have sat and entire night with him, and still the duress in his form never left. There was a slight relaxation to him, but not enough to allow him proper sleep.”

 

The two sat in silence for a while, with only the sounds of Nana busying herself in the kitchen. After ten minutes of this Reborn spoke up again. “May I see him?”

 

Iemitsu only nodded, standing up from the couch they had seated themselves in. He lead the Hitman up the stairs to the second floor, and into the young boy’s room.

 

What met Reborn was said boy sitting on the floor facing the big window, only, his face was turned to the door. His eyes slanted glowing a bright, yet dull orange. He didn’t say anything, his eyes where empty. But the moment Tsuna and Reborn’s eyes met, a single tear slid down the young Sky’s face.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

**VxG: That’s it for this chapter, sorry about the shortness of it all, this is not a big story. But anyways, see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Elemental Recognition

.:I.O:.

Chapter 2: Elemental Recognition

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its content, it all goes to its original owner and creator Amano Akira.

.:VxG:.

Reborn decided to take a step back and watch the boy in his daily activity, Iemitsu had said he would stumble a lot, with a ninety nine percent chance of falling down on his face or butt. They don’t let the boy walk alone to school, either Iemitsu or Nana are at his side to and from, this morning the two parents allow Reborn to walk their son… it was not as awkward as it could have been. It was actually quite nice, with the occasional stumble of the boy where Reborn just reaches out grabbing onto the collar of the boys uniform jacket, stabilizing the boy on his feet, preventing him from falling down. Other than that, the walk was quiet and pleasant.

The boy was aware of pretty much everything, Reborn had seen how the young man’s eyes would shift to look at something and everything, in the beginning it didn’t appear to be much, but after actually looking at what Tsuna was looking at, it became obvious.

He was people watching, the ability of the Vongola’s hyper Intuition is one to perceive all. All of the bosses through generation has always been amazing fighters, able to read and understand their opponents movement by literally watching the twitch of their muscles. To perceive through illusions, to have a sixth sense of knowing if something is dangerous, off, or safe.

The boy’s eyes where drawn to everything around him, his mind in a constant high of alert. Reborn couldn’t help but wonder of what power the boy would have when he got this under proper control and not this raw power-surge that increases from day to day, it is almost primal in a way.

Of course… they had to remove the seal for him to be able to do any form of proper training, which is why finding him his elements is priority number one.

While there are no bonds that are decided by fate, it all depends on the chemistry of the Energy, how some certain elements are just drawn to certain Skies some have a stronger drawn than others, even some don’t feel that pull. (Most of these being Clouds, because they all seem to have this chronic need to be alone.)

It was how he met his own Sky, Luche, just following the tug of his Flames. There also isn’t a guarantee that the elements will get along. Everyone in the Strongest Seven picked on the youngest, some more openly than others, their Cloud, Skull being the bottom of everyone’s joke or heel.

Luche is the only one who does not pick on the annoying lackey, even tries to get the others to behave. But that is most likely because of a combined factor of her being a mother and her Harmony factor as a Sky. 

.:VxG:.

The duo soon made it to the front gates of the school building, Reborn watched as the young Sky with heavy feet dragged himself past the gates towards the building. It happened in a flash, Tsuna toppled forward, and before Reborn was even able to try and grasp for the collar like he had done so many times before in the day. Another hand had grasped the young male by the elbow, saving him from a face full of gravel.

“Falling Herbivore, you are nuisance to the peace of this school.”

Tsuna didn’t say anything, just stared with empty eyes into the steel gray ones of the taller and stronger boy that still held a strong but firm grip on his arm.

Reborn could see a flash of purple go through the taller teens eyes. Could it possibly be, that this boy was Tsuna’s Cloud?

The teen sighed slightly. Steadying the smaller boy onto his feet, pushing said boy lightly towards the building. “The bell will ring soon, get to class, or I will bite you to death for disruption of the peace.”

Tsuna gave the boy one last glance, before walking towards the building. The older one watched him go, not looking away until the boy had gotten inside behind the doors, before walking off himself, probably to get to his own classes.

To say Reborn was intrigued was an understatement. Barely a day in, and he had already managed to find Tsuna’s Cloud. He needed information on this boy, having Leon transform into a phone, he called up Iemitsu, hoping he had the information he needed.

.:VxG:.

Hibari Kyoya, that is the name of the boy he had the pleasure of meeting. When he had found out he was the nephew of a fellow Arcobaleno, he called Fon up immediately for more personal information on the boy. While at the same time making sure to tell the Storm about Tsuna’s seal and the need to find his Elements, a hundred percent certain that his fellow Arcobaleno would not tell anyone.

Fon, while being a Storm came from a family mainly with Mist and Cloud Flames, as for the Storm Arcobalenos ties with his nephew, they had a decent bond, able to talk on days that they saw one another, or just sit in a comfortable silence whilst drinking tea.

“Is there a possibility you could introduce me to him Fon, he might be drawn towards young Tsunayoshi.”

“Sure, I am in Japan for some off time to be with my sister and family, when would be the most opportune for you?”

“Today, if at all possible.”

There where some silence from the other end of the line. “Sure, I’ll be over when school is out, I was meaning to talk with Kyoya about something today anyway.”

The two hung up, Leon transforming back to his original shape. “You know what to do, Leon.” Reborn told the small reptile.

.:VxG:.

Leon is a creature able to transform into practically anything, phones, guns and video cameras just to mention a few.

Reborn while being aware he could infiltrate the building without so much as a single person to even know he was there, thought it better to use his smaller companion to film as much as possible happening in Tsuna’s classroom. Happy that he did, for what he saw was… well he would definitely show this to the two parents, for even through the screen connected to Leon sitting on the wall in the classroom. He could sense the dark looming aura of the teacher, a smile is always prominent on his face. A smile Reborn was all to familiar with.

The face of someone who enjoys tormenting/torturing someone else.

Reborn felt that surge of, annoyance and anger surface again, while he did not let it show in his composure, it was still very prominent and itching beneath his skin. Multiple times the teacher had called Tsuna out for a question or to answer something on the blackboard. Every time Tsuna would remain silent, or again fall flat on his face when he tried to walk up to the front desk, just staring silently at the blackboard trying to observe the text.

The teacher would mock him, laugh at him and just point an accusing finger at the sealed boy. Prompting the rest of the class to join in. Trip him, push him around. It was starting to get on Reborn’s nerves. Had it not been for three classmates, Reborn would have entered the classroom, disguised as a teacher or something. But at least there where three who never joined in. two girls and a male.

The male was also a possible element, Reborn had not gotten a good look, but there had seemed to be this moment where the two would just lock eyes as if drawn to one another. Could be a possible Sun or even a Rain, he would have to Ask Iemitsu for details as he showed the video to him later.

The two girls while not walking up to the boy did give some concerned glances towards his direction. Tsuna didn’t seem drawn towards them so its a close bet that they are not possible guardians. But at least they would come in handy as friends for the boy, as they seem disgusted or concerned for the stuff going on with the stuff around him.

.:VxG:.

Takeshi could not explain the feeling he got when around the schools official no good punching bag that was Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was like an itch he could not quite scratch. A need to touch or be with him at all times, but at the same time…. It was as if something was… blocking him. It was really quite irritating. Not to mention his eyes, Tsuna’s eyes where just pulling him in, screaming at him for help, begging him to get the pain away, to have some relief.

While the eyes themselves are not very emotional – barely show any sign of life really, it is as if the boy’s very soul is clutching onto him in a desperate need for someone to help, with what Takeshi didn’t know, but it was there, always nagging at the back of his head whenever Tsuna was in proximity.

Takeshi was always aware when Tsuna was around, he could be talking with his team mates when suddenly a prickling sensation would go down his neck and he just knew Tsuna was close. He instinctively knew if or when the boy was going to trip, his body just moves on its own if he is close enough, not even realizing he had moved to stop the boy from falling in the first place. Only realizing it when he was holding Tsuna up by the shoulders or stomach.

Something else he had noticed, Tsuna barely ate, he is thin and scrawny, he had felt it when he had to hold him up just moments before. He left his seat to catch Tsuna by he abdomen, the boy was really thin, to the point he could feel the ribs poking out. Maybe his dad could help fattening him up a bit with some sushi after school, sure Tsuna didn’t talk, but Takeshi had seen the guy nod and shake his head at people.

Mind made up, he turned back to his book. Now if only these would make more sense.

.:VxG:.

Kyoya was irritated, clenching his fist around the handle of his tonfa, where he lay on the roof.

The face of that irritating falling-herbivore would not leave his mind, he always knew when the herbivorous herbivore was around, always the same prickling sensation going down the upper left arm, just bellow where his priced arm tag hung to his jacket.

The falling he could handle, its just more proof of his herbivore nature… no it was those deep orange eyes that had him irritated. Those deep orange pools that had this deep longing. Every time Hibari sees those eyes, he falters, hesitates. As there is some part of him that shares that longing, a very deep, deep, DEEP part of him that can’t help but wish to reach out as well. Not in the ‘I’m going to stand by you forever’ kind of longing. More, ‘let me roam the lengths of the heaven.’ Kind of longing. It is weird, irritating and straight up confusing.

It was driving Kyoya up the wall trying to figure it out.

Standing up from where he sat on the ground, unable to get his nap in, he took to glance down to the front entrance. Noticing two figures standing outside the school gates. The two seemed to have noticed him, one of them even waving his long arm. 

“Kyoya!” 

It was his carnivorous uncle, one of the few people he had yet to be able to properly bite to death.… Maybe he would be able to help with this little dilemma. He was sick and tired of it enough to actually ask for it from his uncle.

.:VxG:.

Reborn had waited patiently for his fellow element to show up, taking his time to review the footage Leon had gathered for him. Maybe he should just send the stuff to Varia for them to deal with. With Xanxus put on ice, the group has gotten rowdy, doing some random stuff all around the world. So them randomly doing stuff in Japan wouldn’t cause any heads to turn. Going to make sure Iemitsu is out of town, or have the man tell them of this little side mission to deal with a possible re-root of school education in person. 

Iemitsu does deal with the Varia a lot, so its not really a big deal for CEDEF head to talk with them about something he heard from some unknown source to look into, that and it was made public that Xanxus is not a ‘real’ heir, and would only be rejected by the ring. So the Varia was uncertain what to do, slowly just doing odd jobs here and there, while also trying to get their Sky out of the ice prison.

Maybe he should also tell Mammon, the woman is just distraught with the ice event, having been drawn to not one Sky, but two. Luche was super happy for her mist when Mammon told the gang, even introducing them to her second elemental familia… it is best not to make a mention of what had transpired.

Suddenly a white monkey climbed up onto his shoulder.

Reborn gave the white fluff-ball a quick pat on the head. “Nice seeing you as well Lichi.” The monkey gave off a happy squeak before jumping off from the tall mans shoulder and heading over to another man, dressed in red and white.

“Ah, Reborn, so nice to see you again.” The man said as the monkey climbed up to the top of the mans head, tail wrapping around it as he went.

Reborn nodded. “It has indeed Fon, what has it been? A month?”

Fon simply smiled. “I believe it has been two, but who really cares anyway. It is so nice to feel your Flame again.” he said as he held his head to Reborn’s own, tilting the fedora a bit out of the way to get access.

It was indeed nice, while they all had a feeling of their shared elements with them at all times, it was quite another to actually feel their flames when in contact. It was soothing, and not something Reborn was afraid to admit, not every Flame user is lucky enough to find his or her Elemental Familia. Sure, they drove one another up the wall, but they still had a close bond, where touch and silence was soothing and comforting.

Something he was determined to give to Tsunayoshi.

“It is rare to feel your flames this distraught Reborn. Want to tell me about it?” Fon asked as he pulled from their embrace.

“I did tell you about it.” Reborn said with ire.

Fon simply stared with a calm smile, waiting for Reborn to tell him.

“Tch, can’t get anything past you, can I?”

Fon simply smiled wider, closing his eyes as he folded his arms behind his back.

Reborn turned his head towards the school building. Fon followed his line of sight. “It is this whole place, I’d take him out and home school him if I had to, but he needs his elements, and already I have found two possible ones. Your nephew and another boy in Tsuna’s class, uncertain if he is Rain or Sun, didn’t get a good look.”

“You could ask, Kyoya if he knows who the boy is.” Fon said.

Reborn rose an eyebrow. “You know where he is?” All Fon did was nod, while pointing to the roof of the school.

Looking up, the two adults saw a figure standing by the edge of the roof by the protective fence.

Fon raised an arm in the air waving it at the boy. “Kyoya!”

The boy stood there for a minute, then jumped over the fence and down onto the ground.

“I sometimes forget the family genes you have Fon.” The hitman said in deadpan.

Fon simply smiled at him. “He gets it from his mother, she has always been strong boned as she is strong willed.”

The duo waited for the teenager to get to their location, Fon walking up to him as he was just a few meters away to give the skylark a lose one armed hug.

One that the boy was quick to slap away with a snarl. “Don’t crowd with your herbivorous needs.” One that Fon translated as. ‘Not in front of strangers.’ as he is fine with the touch in the confines of his home.

“Sorry, Kyoya, just glad to see you is all.”

“Hn.”

Fon smiled, being used to the touchy hum that his sister, and even their father was know for. Now that he thought of it the boy’s father responded with very little sound. Must be a Cloud thing… well, then again, Skull is anything but quiet, so maybe it is just in their Blood to be soft of speech, he himself was quiet and soft spoken, but not to the point of his shared blood.

“Ah, well good to hear, Kyoya. Let me introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Reborn, he is a hitman.”

“Chaos.” 

The teen stared down the tall man, his body slightly shaking in anticipation. This man is dangerous.

“He is also the Sun in my Familia.”

There was a twitch of the brow of the skylark. “Familia?” the boy asked turning his attention back to his uncle who was now standing besides the hitman again, a hand to his shoulder, fingers messing with the curly sideburns the man had. Reborn didn’t seem to mind the touch.

“Yes, Kyoya, Familia. We are bound to a Sky, a Sky who we care for, and care for us. In fact, it is very much possible you are being drawn to a Sky yourself, if rumors are to be believed.”

The young Cloud sneered, and actually growled at his uncle. “I will not be tied down to a weak herbivorous sheep like him!”

Fon smiled. “So you know who it is then?”

“Hmph.” Kyoya crossed his arms. Staring HARD at his uncle. 

Fon actually frowned a little. “You will not be tied down to the Sky, in fact, if you are drawn towards one, it is a good thing. Remember how you told me that nobody really truly respects you, just fears your strength?”

A hesitant nod.

“A Sky is a place for you to return to, to feel relaxed, a home away from home, one that accepts you, respects you, lets you do what you want, pushes you to better heights, pushes you to grow stronger, to rest, to talk. You are lucky to be drawn into such arms, don’t resent it.”

Kyoya’s stance loosens a bit, his eyes darting to the ground in contemplation. “And what if I can’t stand him?”

Fon and Reborn shared a look. Both knowing that it has to be said.

Reborn stepped forward with calm steps. “What you know of Flames ragazzo?”

Kyoya stared at the man, unsure if he had just been insulted or not. Fon stepped in. “It means boy in Italian, Kyoya, Reborn is from Italy.”

Reborn smirked. “It can also mean kid, among other. But seriously, what you know?”

Kyoya felt the blood rush to his face. But, his uncle had said he was in a group of the strongest Seven, this man was part of that group… that familia.

Taking a deep breath to calm his agitated form, crossing his arms while turning his head to the side so he is looking at neither of the two adults.

“I know it is part of a central core that runs through the body like energy. I know mine is mainly Cloud, with a small secondary Mist. That’s all I know.”

Fon glanced towards the hitman, ‘what is he getting at?” The Chinese native’s eyes widened as he saw the all to familiar glint in Reborn’s eye.

“And what of Sawada Tsunayoshi? What do you know about him?”

Kyoya’s eyes actually widened in surprise, wanting nothing better to do that to bite him to death, for even mentioning that annoying falling herbivore.

“He is nothing but a weak herbivore, weaker that the mindless herd of herbivorous stupid that flock this school like mindless ants, that and he won’t shut up.”

Fon walked up to Kyoya, face frowned. “What do you mean about that? isn’t he mute?”

Reborn nodded. “He is, I was with him all morning, even walked him to school. Which reminds me, why did you catch him?”

The look Kyoya gave reborn was almost cute… well, to Reborn that is, to any normal person they would be running for their lives. “… instinct.”

Reborn accepted that, there where some things he just did as well for his Sky. “Then let me tell you this, if you have not guessed it by now, young Sawada Tsunayoshi is a Sky.” a court nod from the prefect, yes, he understood that much, Reborn continued. “What you don’t know is that Tsuna’s flames are sealed.”

The teens eyes widened, his pupils dilating slightly. There was a deep low growl coming from the boy’s throat. “What? How long has this been going on? Answer me, hitman!”

Reborn smirked darkly, folding his hands behind his back. ‘The floating cloud feels the pull of a desperate Sky, not knowing what to do, he does what comes naturally, lashing out. Now with the knowledge, this said Sky is sealed, his Cloud grows bigger and more ferocious to help the source that helps him float. The Storm, lightening or Rain should not be too far behind.’

“Tsuna was sealed when he was but four years of age.”

A growl, then comes the loud shout of “YO HIBARI! EXTREMELY GOOD DAY TO YOU!”

The Prefect stiffened, the growing growl dying in his throat, as he promptly walked away. ‘Or the Sun.’ Reborn thought bemusedly to himself as he watched, quite literally as Sun Flames emitted from the loud teenager’s body in every direction, most of the source seemed to come from the eyes. 

“Ah, Kyo-kun, just letting you know it will only be the two of us for a while, your parents had to leave for business, won’t be back until a couple of days, maybe weeks.”

The prefect lifted an arm, telling them he had herd him.

The loud teenager jogged passed them, giving them a quick wave in greeting before exiting the school campus, screaming at the top of his lungs, along the lines of. “training to the EXTREME!” as he disappeared into the surrounding town.

Fon and Reborn looked at one another.

“Possible Sun Guardian?” Fon asked.

“Possible Sun Guardian.” Reborn confirmed.

From there they had to simply wait for Tsuna, and when he got out, he was trailed by that boy in his classroom. Tsuna stopped by the two adults, staring emptily into Fon’s eyes. Takeshi smiling, his hands behind his head. “Hi, names Yamamoto Takeshi, I am supposed to go to club activities, but decided to instead invite Tsuna here over to my place as he is just skin and bones. I know his mother usually comes here to get him home, I am guessing you are the pick up party today?”

Reborn nodded, and turned to Fon. “What will you be doing?” Fon smiled. “I can come with, my dear nephew won’t be back until late anyway, Sushi sound good, might even see if I can’t get to bring some back home for us to eat later today.”

Takeshi laughed, hands still behind his head. “Hahaha don’t worry about that, dad loves to cook, his restaurant is the best place there ever is in all of Namimori that sells fish related food. Or so he claims.”

The bright glimmer of Blue in the boys eyes, does not go unnoticed by the two of them. Reborn had found Tsuna’s Rain, it was obvious by the lack of tripping he had done over the courtyard. He was in a better mind set having one of his Elements so close to him. He still stumbles, has that lost look on his face but he is more at ease, as people tend to be with the calm Rain. His annoyances with Colonnello aside, the man can be soothing if he wants to be. So can lal if she ever got past her anger management… she tends to hit people when agitated.

Reborn smirks. “Tell me, Yamamoto Takeshi.”

“Hm?” the boy said with a smile, but the confusion was clear in his eyes.

“What do you know about Flames?”

The boy blinked. “Like… candle Flames?”

Fon did not know what to think about the smile that crept up Reborn’s face, but at the same time, he knew he had no power to truly do anything about it. It was probably nothing anyway, still, the hitman needed the boy to help Tsuna, he wouldn’t hurt him… much… he hoped.

.:VxG:.

VxG: End of chapter! So sorry for the wait, but again, this story is not meant to be anything other than a place holder until I get some Betas working on Memories Rebirth.

Thank you all again for your amazing support, I am reading the comments and I can’t help but tear up at some of them, thank you. And see you next time.


	4. A Touch Loong over Due

**.:I.O:.**

 

**Chapter 3: A Touch Long Over Due**

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its content, it all goes to its original owner and creator Amano Akira.**

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Takeshi is a bit of an odd one smiling, joking or telling some form of baseball pun or joke, the hitman had briefed the boy about the Flames, telling the boy he had Rain Flames, and would show how to pull them out from his core later.

 

The boy’s father owned a sushi restaurant – Much like what Takeshi had said. – And the first thing Reborn noticed about the man, is that he has an active Flame. The second thing he noticed, the man was boundto a Sky, it was obvious in the way energy seemed fluctuate beneath the man’s skin. The man made not obvious moves to hide it, almost daring people to see them for those that can.

 

A third thing Reborn noticed, he knew this man. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto; The Autumn Of The West, previously worked as an information broker/swordsman in a Japanese branch of Vongola. Retired to be with wife and son. Disappeared from Mafia view for years, kept under the radar, disappeared without so much of a trace, until now.

 

Reborn knew the man understood who he was, disappearing from mafia aside, nobody truly retires from it, you still hear things, understand things no true civilian would understand. Sees things with a darker understanding of what is really going on behind peoples backs. Probably helps that the man is an Ex-Informant, working in a restaurant where people tend to gossip.

 

The store was empty as they walked in, Takeshi exclaiming his return in a chirpy tune as he took off his shoes.

 

“Oh, Takeshi, you’re back early.” The boy nodded his head, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Haha, yeah I decided to skip out of baseball practice today.” The boy said as he removed his backpack, putting it by the staircase behind the counter going up to the living quarters of their home.

 

“You wha-” The words died on the chefs tongue as he now noticed the three strangers standing in the middle of the store. Eyes widening as his eyes fell on both the Hitman and The Martial artist.

 

Then his eyes fell to Tsuna, a faint flash of Blue passed the mans eyes, not as strong or vibrant as Takeshi or Kyoya had flashed. It was almost diluted.

 

“What is the meaning of this? What are you trying to do, pulling my son into that world?” Tsuyoshi said in a darkened tone, switching to Italian so his son would not understand him. It was slightly accented, unused to speaking the language after who knew how many years he last talked it fluently.

 

Takeshi had a look of confusion plastered onto his face, his pupils slightly dilated in surprise at his fathers outburst and different language.

 

Fon was unable to hide a flinch, Lichi covering from behind the man’s neck, his tail in a choke hold to the point Fon had to hold a finger to it to not loose the air supply.

 

Tsuna simply stared into the air, body swaying, arms hanging limp at his sides.

 

Reborn met the man’s gaze, a faint smirk on his face. “I think you understand that this is simply no simple mafia matter.” Reborn said, switching to his native tongue. Words crisp and fluent. “Besides, it is not up to you, it is up to your son if he wants to, and so far he has shown a pull to young Tsunayoshi here. Are you really willing to deny an Elemental Familia, one you as a bonded Rain, should understand is nothing more than a gift.”

 

Tsuyoshi faltered, the surprise and shock of watching the hitman and triad practitioner walk into his small restaurant having run somewhat its course. He glanced to where his son stood besides a swaying Tsunayoshi, absolutely confused out of his head as to what is going on.

 

Tsuyoshi sighed, switching back to Japanese. “What happened to the boy? It is not normal for any Sky to be unable to properly connect to his or her element. I know Takeshi is showing signs of wanting to be near, but that bond has not been secured.”

 

The air in the room suddenly felt very heavy, Fon took a step back, removing Lichi from his neck, knowing Reborn got this under control. He was just here to kill time until he had to head back to his sisters house to speak more with his nephew. Their conversation had been cut short because of that Sun user that caused Kyoya to get annoyed, making him turn tail to be left alone. The fact that Kyoya was irritated because the young Sky supposedly wouldn't shut up, confused the Martial artist. Reborn had said it himself, the boy is mute, he himself had not heard a word from the few minutes he had known the boy.

 

Reborn’s gaze sifted from between Tsuna and Tsuyoshi a few times before landing and holding Tsuyoshi’s gaze. “Tsuna’s Flames where sealed when he was four years of age.”

 

Tsuyoshi snorted, his eyes flashing a deep dark blue. “That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my entire life, what was the boy’s parents thinking, sealing another's Flame? And a child on top of it all, it’s ridiculous!”

 

Reborn shook his head. “Tsuna’s parents did not have much of a choice, his father was backed into a corner, forced to accept it. After all, when a boss say it must be done, it must be done, no questions asked. Else be thought of as a traitor.”

 

Tsuyosh’s eyes, widened. Clenching and un-clenching his jaw in rapid. “What has happened in Vongola for the kind hearted Timoteo to seal away a young active Sky like that?”

 

Reborn could only shake his head, suddenly feeling very tired from it all.

 

The room got silent, Fon glanced around the group of people, his eyes landing on Takeshi who stood with an empty look on his face, tears flooding from his eyes freely.

 

“Are you alright, Takeshi?” The Chinese man asked in concern.

 

The sudden voice snapped whatever spell he had been in, as the young pre-teen turned his attention to the man before him, tears still streaking down his face. “Hh-huh, y-yeah, I’m good, wh-why would I n-not be?”

 

Fon brought his sleeve up to the teen’s face, wiping at his face slightly. “You’re crying young one.”

 

Takeshi took a step back, bringing a hand to his face as he felt the wet tears running down his cheek. “Hh-huh, I am, wow yeah. Hhah, w-why am I… Ooouuhh my legs feel weak.”

 

Tsuyoshi rushed over to his son, the boy’s body was shaking, the tears not letting up. The man glanced over to Reborn and Fon. Tsuna was currently seated on the floor, legs having caved out beneath him it appeared, still staring emptily out into the air with that lost look of his. But there was a glimmer of energy in his eyes, it was faint though.

 

Tsuyoshi grasped his son’s shoulders, gently nudging the teen away from the crowd towards the back room of the store. “Excuse me Reborn, Fon. I have some stuff I need to speak with my son about.”

 

The two Arcobaleno nodded their heads. Just then a sound filled the air. Reborn pulled out a phone from his pocket, giving it a quick glance before answering.

 

“Chaos, Iemitsu.” The flash of blue that went through Tsuyoshi’s eyes did not go unnoticed by the two men, nor did the slight flinch or hesitation in the mans approach to the back room.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Tsuyoshi brought his son to the back of the store, closing the door behind them. He sat Takeshi to the floor, following suit, holding a firm grip to the teen’s shoulders, staring into the boy’s wet eyes, his body still shaking.

 

“Takeshi, you need to listen to me. This is a delicate procedure and I need you’re full attention on this.”

 

The teen nodded his shaking head, eyes burning with a bright blue sheen. “H-hey pops… before you do…. What did they mean with…. Tsuna being sealed?”

 

Tsuyoshi sighed, standing himself into a crouch, hands still resting on his son’s shoulders. “It has a lot to do with a persons core and their inner Flame. Every person has one, but not all has the will or ability to manifest it.”

 

Tsuyoshi placed a finger to Takeshi’s chest. “The Core of ones person lies within the heart, weaving out into energy across the body in a steady beat, much like how the heart pumps the blood. It is a life source, and could become deadly or hazardous if that beat is messed with.”

 

Takeshi was silent, his head tilted away from his dad, glancing to the door. “So if one is sealed….. their body should be a mess, but, why is Tsuna so…. Gone.” he said in but a whisper, a ghost of a breath.

 

Tsuyoshi didn’t say anything, suppressing a sigh, his shoulders tense. But Takeshi was ever persistent, standing up with a heated huff. “Pops! Why! It is driving me up the wall with worry. I can’t stop this shaking, this unease. You are not telling me anything, Why is Tsuna like that!”

 

The boy was walking around in circles now, hand gripping his face, swearing something profusely, of which Tsuyoshi would have berated him if the situation was not of what it was. Tsuyoshi bit down another sigh. “Takeshi, you have a decision to make. A decision that will change your very life depending on which direction to go.”

 

Takeshi was leaned up against the wall by now, his breathing shallow, sweat pouring down his face, his iris’s blown, clouded with a dark blue hue.

 

Tsuyoshi was still crouched on the floor, eyes pinning his struggling son in place. “You have two options, you can either be a pillar of support for young Tsunayoshi, become his rain, or you can forget him, ignore him and go on with a normal life. Those are your choices. Where in one you will live a hard life, with a high probability of dying at young age, doing some questionable things you may never forgive yourself for, but the people you meet, the friends you will find, will forever be genuine. As for the other, you will live without knowing the dark themes going around, in complete bliss of the terrors of the world. Find yourself a girlfriend or even a boyfriend if you are into that maybe, start a family, and live out your life to its fullest without soiling your hands in crimson.”

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Takeshi felt he could not breathe, like he was tied with chain to an anchor sinking into the abyss. His dad wanted him to ignore Tsuna?! How could he ever even try to think it.

 

There had always been this presence to the other male, and the moment he was told Tsuna was sealed, that presence was just all the more obvious, he could not take his eyes off him, he could not take his eyes off of him at all. Like almost as if he was trapped in a vortex, with Tsuna in the middle.

 

A memory was brought before him, a memory he had thought he had forgotten, back when he was five, he had played a bit with Tsuna in the playground. Back then, Tsuna was not as broken as he was now, he could talk, always had this pained look to his face, gripping at his head, or even shouting at people to be quiet!… When there had been nobody but their mothers around. And even they had been across the field sitting together on a bench, just observing the two children play.

 

It had been very curious. He would always try to avoid something, tripping over nothing but his own two legs, his eyes flickering to everything around him.

 

As the memory kept playing in his head, there was just something that just clicked. Tsuna, even back then had been somewhat klingy, felt a bit more calmer, almost sighing in relief at just being in the proximity. But then Takeshi’s mother had died in a car accident, and he had just pushed everyone away, including that short lasting kinship he and Tsuna had shared briefly as children.

 

He had pushed Tsuna away once, and now knowing the other boy was struggling to even walk, even stopped talking, and from what he has seen, has probably stopped eating… does he even sleep. For Takeshi had seen the bags under the other boys eyes. There was also that…. Essence that was pulling Takeshi to be close, he had peered into Tsuna’s eyes properly for who know how long, and he knows. Ignoring him now was not going to happened.

 

What was even left to go back to, while he will forever love Baseball as a sport, and would probably still play a bit down the line… but there has been something that has alienated him from his heart sport. His supposed team mates always put pressure on him, slapping warm hardheartedly on his shoulder. “With you we will never loose.” “Hey Yamamoto, good going, we are unbeatable with you on the team” It felt more like a slap in the face, he was always staying after school practicing, but… he was the only one. Even his coach kept telling him to do good, it just… didn’t feel like the team sport it is meant to be. While the decision to follow Tsuna today was an abrupt one, it still feel like the right one.

 

That does it, he has decided, screw the school team, Tsuna needs him, and he would do all in his power to help.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Tsuyoshi watched as his boy struggled with himself, the boys breathing was ragged, coming out in exasperated huffs and puffs. His body was shaking, sweat pouring down his face like a flood. His iris’s blown with a bright Blue shimmer shining at the corner of his eyes.

 

This went on for a while, and Tsuyoshi had to physically ground himself not to go up to his son and hug the ever-loving daylight out of him, but he held his ground. This is Takeshi’s fight, his decision, and he as a father would support his son in all that he could, no matter what he decided to do. The pull of a Sky is a strong one, the pull of a desperate Sky who has been neglected for years, who has finally been able to somehow make somewhat of a contact with a searching Rain must be even stronger.

 

It is no wonder Takeshi is having a difficult time.

 

Tsuyoshi knew that Takeshi has been struggling for a while, his grades where dropping, his talks about school practice has turned somewhat dark in the last couple of weeks, that love for the sport is still there, Tsuyoshi knows that for a fact… But it has been somewhat diluted.

 

Something must have changed at school, or at least something in Takeshi must have realized that something was wrong, or at the very least, something that was off.

 

Tsuyoshi never pried, it was Takeshi’s business, if the boy wanted to tell him, he would have told him. If not, it was best not to pry.

 

Suddenly Takeshi lurched, his body straightened, tears still prominent on his swollen face, but there is a determined sheen in those brown eyes of his, literally glowing with the serene Blue Rain Flame of the Sky. It was at that moment Tsuyoshi knew, Takeshi had chosen Tsuna as his Sky.

 

The father stood up from where he sat, walked over towards Takeshi, and pulled the boy in for a hug. Of which Takeshi clung to the man for dear life.

 

“I take it you have made your decision.” Tsuyoshi said, speaking into the soft black hair of Takeshi, that reminded him so much of his departed wife.

 

Takeshi said nothing, just nodded tearsly into his fathers arms. His grip tightening a bit more around his dad. Tsuyoshi hummed more quietly into his son’s locks.

 

“Takeshi.”

 

“Yeah, Pop’s?”

 

“Welcome to the world of the Mafia. A place where you will find true friends, family, love… but in order to keep that, you will have to do some stuff, see some stuff that are not very humane to the outside world.”

 

“… you mean I will have to kill someone… right?” came the muffled reply from a tired Rain.

 

“… Yeah, all for the sake of the Famiglia… and with you now in the ropes of learning about this world… you are bound to something called Omerta, if you break it, you will be killed or imprisoned. So whatever you do… Do not speak of the other side with anyone but myself, the two men outside, your Sky, and his Guardians.”

 

Takeshi nudged out of their hug a bit, they are still embraced, but Takeshi is no longer clamped into his fathers shirt. “Guardians?”

 

Tsuyoshi smiled, a genuine; ‘I am so happy for you right now.’ kind of smile. “yeah, a Guardian. Once Tsuna is capable to fully connect and feel your beautiful Rain, you will be bound in the most amazing way, you will know him just by proximity, a touch in just the right spot will have you feel like the calmest you have ever felt in your entire life. This touch goes the same for any other Element bound to your Sky.”

 

Takeshi had a look of confusion for a fraction of a second before it clicked. “Those men outside, Reborn and Fon… they have a shared Sky… right? I have seen them interact a bit on the way here… but.. why do yo–“

 

Takeshi was interrupted as Tsuyoshi’s head flew up, eyes widening, a flash of Blue streaking across his eyes as he let go of his son and bolted for the door to the store. Leaving Takeshi frazzled and confused in his wake.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Iemitsu had ran with all of his might. Reborn had been able to find both a Rain a Cloud (of all things.) and a possible Sun, the details of this Sun being connected to Tsuna or not has yet to be confirmed, though, Reborn sounded hopeful as the boy had a lot of Energy to the point where there where raw Sun Flames literally shining from his body. Fingers crossed on that one.

 

But no, that was not the reason why he was running, he was running because Reborn told him of who the Rain was. Yamamoto Takeshi, the father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi… A man Iemitsu had not seen in forever, in a time Iemitsu was but a trainee himself, working up the ranks to become CEDEF head. It was just days prior to his promotion to boss that they had last seen one another, where Tsuyoshi’s wife had passed away, and the man could not keep working away from his son no longer, so he said his farewells to Vongola, and went under the radar. Never to be seen or heard from again.

 

Or that is what Iemitsu had believed until Reborn told him of certain circumstances where young Takeshi had approached them after school inviting them to some sushi restaurant his dad runs.

 

He stopped outside the sushi restaurant, heart pounding in his chest, he could feel it, that familiar

sensation, a sensation he had not felt since that day they had passed ways.

 

Just as he was about to open the door, said door, opened with a heavy thud. And before him, stood Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, his Rain.

 

Tsuyoshi stood there, panting, a bright smile on his face, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. Iemitsu would not be surprised if he was in a similar state. “How long has it been, old friend.” Tsuyoshi stated. Iemitsu just breathed a sigh of content as he reached out his hand and brought the two closer, so they rested their foreheads against one another. Breathing in a touch they have not had for years. A touch that they have been starved from due to life choices, while Iemitsu never faulted Tsuyoshi for what he did, for he would have done the same for Tsuna had anything happened with Nana. And speaking of.

 

“You have found your Mist. Who?” Tsuyoshi started, but got interrupted by a hearty chuckle. “My wife, after Tsuna stopped speaking at five, I told her everything. And in that moment, I found her, and she found me.” And nothing more could be said about it, it didn’t really matter if a person was Mafia or not, an element is an element, no matter where they come from.

 

So the two males stood there, hugging it out, breathing in one another’s Flame.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

Reborn and Fon stood by the door, watching the two adults reuniting after who knows how long. Fon turned to Reborn, a small frown caressing his mouth. “What now?”

 

Reborn meets the Chinese man’s gaze, hold a hand out to touch the nack of said man, and feel the pulsing of Fon’s Flame stirring. “For now, we let Takeshi and Tsuna figure out things on their own terms. The best course of action would be to have them be in one another’s vicinity for as much as possible until we can find the rest…. Actually, I think I may have a good candidate for a Storm now that I think about it. And there was that boy we met earlier who has a good energy output… Perhaps a bit more so that what is best… but still, I’ll see about if we can’t introduce the two of them soon.”

 

Fon nodded his head, leaning into Reborn’s touch, his eyes half lidded as he watched the Sky and Rain before him, being reunited, their shaking bodies, the genuine heartfelt relief, the tears of joy. Now, if only he could be able to have Kyoya get comfortable enough in another’s presence like this, they would be golden. Then again, he had to get the boy to actually want the bond to begin with, things turns ugly when someone tries to deny the call of a bond.

 

He could only hope…. That Kyoya would listen.

 

**.:VxG:.**

 

**End of chapter; sorry for the wait, have been having some writers block with this thing. But I got you all the chapter finished, I just hope you enjoyed it. And now, before I leave, now that I have canceled my One Piece Story The Revolutionary Pirate, I have put up a new poll on my cha** **n** **n** **el** **. Do give it a quick check and vote in it, if you would all be so kind.** **And with that, I wish you all a very much good day, so, until next time. I see you all then.**


End file.
